1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming a superconducting circuit, and more particularly, it relates to a method of forming a superconducting circuit on a superconductive ceramics material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A superconductive ceramics material is prepared by mixing raw powder materials of oxides, compression-molding the mixture into a prescribed configuration of a block, a sheet or the like and sintering the same, for example. However, it has been difficult to form a fine superconducting circuit by such a method of utilizing compression molding.
In another conventional method of forming a superconducting circuit, a substrate is masked to form a superconducting thin film only on a prescribed portion, thereby to implement a circuit. Alternatively, ion sputtering is performed on a superconducting thin film formed on a substrate to partially scrape off the thin film, thereby to form a circuit.
However, such conventional methods have disadvantages of difficulty in fine working, inferior working accuracy and complicated steps.